Advozse/Légendes
*Ledo Melnic *Lom Portom *Nizkif }}Les Advozsec (au singulier "Advozse") étaient une espèce intelligente humanoïde, qui se distinguait facilement par la corne située sur le sommet de leur tête sans cheveux. Leur planète natale Riflor était géologiquement instable, avec de fréquences éruptions volcaniques : une situation qui a façonné leur culture et leur situation dans la galaxie. Biologie et apparence Les Advozsec étaient une espèce intelligente issue de reptiles herbivores qui se nourrissaient de la végétation des sources thermales de Riflor. Ayant évolués en mammifères reptiliens, les Advozsec avaient une corne unique au milieu de leur front, quatre doigts à chaque main et pied, des oreilles pointues et de larges yeux noirs. Leur peau variait du jaune au marron sombre. Ils étaient strictement végétariens, et ne pouvaient pas digérer la viande. Cependant, certains membres de cette espèce avaient des dents tranchantes. thumb|left|150px|Un Advozse. Le monde natal des Advozsec, Riflor était géologiquement instable, avec de fréquentes éruptions volcaniques. Les sources chaudes géothermales apparaissant sur leur monde forcèrent l'espèce à développer une peau épaisse pour survivre. Leurs larges yeux noirs étaient une adaptation aux nuages de poussière volcanique qui assombrissent le ciel de Riflor. S'ils étaient plus à l'aise dans la lumière sombre de leur monde, les Advozsec pouvaient ajuster leur vision à la lumière des autres mondes avec très peu de désagréments. Société et culture La majorité de la lumière du soleil de Riflor étant masquée par les éruptions volcaniques, les Advozsec s'étaient habitués à vivre près des sources géothermales pour profiter de leur chaleur. Cependant, celles-ci étaient souvent dans des régions géologiquement instables, et tout ce qui y était construit était rapidement abandonné ou détruit suite aux tremblements de terre et éruptions. Les Advozsec avaient donc très peu d'attachement matériel, et aussi peu de plans à long terme ; ils avaient développé un pessimisme, un égoïsme et une paranoïa qui dirigeaient leur vie. Cette face de leur culture resta forte malgré leurs contacts avec la République Galactique qui leur permit de bâtir des bâtiments permanents. Voyant la stabilité financière comme la seule stabilité possible dans la vie, les Advozsec cherchaient constamment à accumuler de l'argent afin d'être capables de reconstruire si le pire arrive.Ultimate Alien Anthology Lisant et écrivant l'Advb, les Advozsec avaient généralement un prénom et un nom de famille. Des noms typiques incluaient Kol Nurn, Roda Lem, et Vel Ramdro. D'autres, tels que le seigneur de guerre Tulak et son fils Kalut, n'ont qu'un nom connu.Yaddle's Tale: The One Below Histoire Développant leur propre hyperpropulsion avant d'entrer en contact avec le reste de la galaxie, les Advozsec avaient attiré l'attention des éclaireurs de la République Galactique vers 10000 av.BY. Gagnant rapidement un siège au Sénat Galactique sur Coruscant, les Advozsec furent souvent perçus comme des bureaucrates convenables. Lorsque la Guerre des Clones débuta entre la République et la Confédération des Systèmes Indépendants, le sénateur de Riflor Silvu Donte tenta de faire sécession de la République,Republic 62: No Man's Land mais la planète fut vite placée sous le contrôle de l'armée du 19ème secteur de la Grande Armée de la République et ne put supporter la cause du sénateur de quelque manière que ce soit. Malgré cela, un fort sentiment séparatiste s'infiltra dans la cité et les représentants de la République ne furent pas les bienvenus.The Essential Guide to Warfare Quand l'Empire Galactique arriva au pouvoir, les Advozsec impliqués dans les riches opérations minières de Riflor furent coupés de toute décision planétaire par les responsables impériaux. Si la majorité des Advozsec supportèrent les impériaux, beaucoup servant dans la bureaucratie, les forces impériales sur Riflor durent mettre fin à de nombreuses protestations demandant qu'on écoute plus la population. Dans les décennies suivant la Guerre Civile Galactique, la planète fut envahie par les Yuuzhan Vong durant leur campagne de conquête et de terreur à travers la galaxie. Créant un bio-virus qui tua la majorité de la vie végétale de Riflor, les Advozsec restant sur leur monde moururent de dénutrition. L'espèce ne survécut que grâce à ceux présents dans la reste de la galaxie. Dans la galaxie Le tempérament sceptique et contrôlé Advozse mena un grand nombre d'entre eux à effectuer des carrières bureaucratiques dans de grandes corporations ou dans la République Galactique. D'autres furent les ennemis de cette République, notamment le seigneur de guerre Tulak qui ravagea la planète Koba vers 300 av.BY, et son fils Kalut, qui attaqua à nouveau la planète un siècle plus tard. Certains Advozsec devinrent contrebandiers pour éviter les énormes taxes impériales durant la Guerre Civile Galactique. Bom Vimdin, un contrebandier souvent présent à la cantina de Mos Esley, fut l'un des plus importants d'entre eux durant l'époque Impériale. Un autre Adovzse impliqué dans du commerce illicite, Gjeel Dhantra, servit comme majordome pour Pok Nar-Ten, le représentant de la Guilde Commerciale Klatooiniene sur Boztrok.Platt's Smugglers Guide Grelk Micabra fut un Advozse célèbre, champion de course de swoop du secteur Corellien. Des Advozsec sensibles à la Force avaient existé, notamment celui qui rejoignit la Confrérie des Ténèbres en tant que Seigneur Sith durant les Nouvelles Guerres Sith.Jedi vs. Sith 3 Goril Sevintran, quant à lui, rejoignit l'Ordre Jedi en tant que chevalier Jedi, et servit durant la Guerre Galactique dans les forces Jedi de la Bordure Extérieure.Star Wars: The Old Republic En coulisses Bom Vimdin, le personnage Advozse qui apparaît dans Star Wars épisode IV : Un Nouvel Espoir, fut surnommé Don Rickles par l'équipe à cause de sa ressemblance au comique, d'après StarWars.com. Apparitions *''Republic 49: Sacrifice'' *''Republic 62: No Man's Land'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Show of Force'' * *''Star Wars: Republic: Trackdown'' *''Dark Times 15: Blue Harvest, Part 3'' *''Shadow Games'' *''Number Two in the Galaxy'' * *''Smuggler's Blues'' *Star Wars épisode IV : Un Nouvel Espoir *''Rookies: Rendezvous'' *Au temps de la guerre des étoiles *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand'' *''Tall Tales'' *''Star Wars: Legacy'' }} Sources *''Smuggler's Log'' *''Wanted by Cracken'' *''Galaxy Guide 12: Aliens — Enemies and Allies'' *''Platt's Smugglers Guide'' *''Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook - Special Edition'' * *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' * * * * * *''Legacy Era Campaign Guide'' *''Le Livre des Sith'' Notes et références Catégorie:Espèces intelligentes Catégorie:Reptomammifères Catégorie:Advozse